onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/CALLIN IT NOW
I thought of alot of things about the future events in OP and im posting my pred.'s of things to come so that if it does come true you fuckers will deal with my victory. also, so you S.O.B's wont steal my ideas. Without further-ado, here is my list: 1.Kaido is a midget with a huge temper cause of the self-consciousness of his height. also, when luffy meets him the first thing he will say is he's short or something along those lines in turn sending kaidos crew into a gasp and enraging kaido. 2.Big Moms powers have something to do with wood or nature. Hint being that there is a random tree on her jolly roger which is signifying her powers. so its either a wood logia,tree manipulation,or nature control. 3.Since we found out that the ancient weapons dont necessarily have to be weapons of mass destruction of some kind, i say dragons weather controlling ability will make the 3rd ancient weapon(Uranus........tehe). Think about it, someone being able to control the weather in a world of sailing pirates and marines? your fucking god bro. plus, it will fit perfectly with the 3 ancient weapon significations. By that i mean, pluton-battleship, which means surface. posieden-sea, and uranus-sky. 4.The crew that killed the rumbar pirates and brook a long time ago will actually be kaidos crew who was an upstart pirate at the time. Upon meeting kaido, brook will either burst in fear or anger inturn creating a battle between the kaido and straw hat pirates. 5.Bonney and Lola are sisters and are big moms daughters. Both pink hair, bonney has big moms appetite and lola has big moms "looks" XD. maybe thats the reason why the WG wanted bonney so badly and as akainu said they "worried" when she had escaped. shes big moms daughter for gods sake. 6. It wil turn out that decken had somehow escaped from prison then becomes best of friends with caribou and they end up having their own rape-filled cover story. 7.Shanks will find and fight Blackbeard but will end up losing to him after a hard fought battle due to BB's arsenal of DFs. 8. The SH's meet aokiji in the NW but he will just be hangin out doing absolutely nothing with no motivation. He and robin will have a talk of some kind about random shit. 9. John Giant will be an admiral. He is also like a symbol of justice for the marines and i think akainu likes his absolute justice mentality. plus, i think to be promoted to admiral, JG will eat the meter meter fruit. which will let him control his size. thus letting him walk around as a human and be able to go giant at any moment he wishes. basically the opposite of kilo kilo no mi which manipulates weight. 10..............here we go...........um...........i say sabo is alive.........THERE I SAID IT. i think he is a crucial part of the story and no matter how much we hate this subject it will present itself soon and IMO i think he is alive and he is with the revolutionary army. maybe not a commander but a lieutenant of some kind. Which one do you think is most likely to happen 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 How many of these do you think could come true 1 or 2 maybe 3 5 is possible 7-8 thats it ALL OF THEM Category:Blog posts